ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Difference in resources I did some more research and i was very suprised to see that in the Dutch version of the game all buildings are "cheaper" than in the English version... Both games seem to be the same version (3.2) confusing... must be due to the economic crisis...hahaha Re:Miracles, Temples, and Wonders I did a little research on this topic and realised that in the US servers the island building is called Wonder and if a player activates it a Miracle happens (as you have said). But in the UK servers both the island building and its effect are called Miracle. I suggest that we use the US names so that we can distinguish if somebody is talking about the building or the effect, and also because we use the US spelling all over the wiki. Ifaigios 19:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree that things are OK as they are since the Wonder page redirects to Miracle; maybe we should add a reference or something in the Faith and Miracles Guide that clears the situation and our policy out. Ifaigios 19:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Israel wiki (Hebrew language) heloow i have ask for u. i am opened the israel wiki ikariam and i want to change the color wiki. u can help me? and in hebrow if u know: שלום, אני רוצה לעשות את התצוגה הראשית והרקע שלהם כמו של פה. האם אתה יכול לעזור לי? the fighter2 from the wiki team israel: he.Ikariam ty ty so much luck the issrael wiki now :) Re:Helping Hands No! You say it in the second sentence of your post: 25% of the 50 extra workers is 12.5 workers that produce good. So, with a normal production of 100, you can put 50 extra workers, but they produce only 12.5 resource. 50/12.5=4 workers per resource=12 gold less income. If 8 workers produced 1 unit of resource, then 1 worker would produce 1/8=0.125 resource and 50 workers would produce 6.25 resource, which is not true, as the 50 extra workers produce 12.5 resource (always with a normal production of 100). Ifaigios 14:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bug in the in-game Ikipeida This is not a bug, It doesn't display the reduction from the resource cost reduction buildings because those only affect that one town. The in-game help is for your alliance as a whole. Battle I would like to get your feed back re my comments on the Talk:Battle of the article Battle. Thanks Mighty Ikarios 00:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Reply posted on Talk:Battle page. 08:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) File Update.svg If it renders correctly Update.svg should look exactly the same as Update.png. Does it look the same to you? -- rmedic 11:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 3.3 info just noting that 3.3 info has been posted: http://board.ikariam.org/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=76083 one of the changes is a limiting to 4 warehouses... this will affect some of our pages, but I can take care of that. When do you think we should start updating the pages? Tank Master 20:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing info from building page Hi, I would say get rid of the missing info tag because the missing info is basically irrelevant. No one is going to make different decisions depending on if they get 8% or 7% of their building materials refunded, and the huge missing information tag really disrupts the flow as you're reading the article, so it doesn't seem worth it to have there. Just my 2 cents, though. Bedevere13 07:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Mancha Negra's here. I saw your message in my talk page. I didn't knew there was a Portuguese Wikia :P Even so, I won't go there to complete it... It only has 1 page (the front page)... I rather prefer helping this wikia to be complete than start the other one from zero... If the information keeps together in one place and don't spread arround is easier and fastest tofind what we need ;D Thanks for the congrats by the way =D -- Mancha Negra 17:13, March 15, 2010